


Fleeting Moments of Happiness

by RamenTori1



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Happy Childhood, Romance, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenTori1/pseuds/RamenTori1
Summary: Hector has a few moments of happiness in his childhood before everything happens.





	Fleeting Moments of Happiness

As Hector ran his thumb over your lips you smiled. Maybe this thunderstorm was a good thing, trapping the two of you alone under this giant oak tree. You nuzzled closer to him as he wrapped his warm strong arms around you.

“Do you remember how we met?” he whispered, his cheek pressed to your forehead.  
You smiled, “yes Hector, I remember,” you say, and then your mind strays back to your past.

 

13 years earlier

“Demon,” the people of the town called as they chased the young boy, throwing rocks at him. He glanced back then stumbled. He kept his arm close to his chest as he tried to catch his balance.

  
Still, he hit the cobble stone street, slamming painfully down on his shoulder. He pulled himself into a ball, a hopeless attempt to protect his head and whatever he had clutched close to his chest, from the pelting stones.

  
Suddenly, they stopped. The boy lifted his head slightly to see a women standing between him and the villagers.

“Enough!” she cried, her voice stern.

“He’s cursed, m’lady,” called one of the men.

“Ya, we need to be rid of him!” called another.

“She turned from the crowd and to the boy, and he saw an angel. As she knelt beside him, her wavy golden hair caught the sun. She smiled gently and wiped away the blood from his face with her soft apron.

“Don’t touch him!” cried one of the men, “he’ll curse you and bad luck will be fall on your family,”

The boy watched as her eyes went from soft to angry. She spun around and snapped “you’re all just a bunch of superstitious old women!” then she heard a small innocent meow and she glance back to the boy. Peeking out from his arms was a small black kitten. Her face became taut with rage as she heard all the men gasp.

“A black cat,”

“That’s bad luck!”

“It’s an omen! We must be rid of them both!”

Then all of a sudden the women spun towards them, “it that really why you are all after the boy!? Because of a cat! You, Father Tuskermiyer, should know that God makes life and only He should have the power to take it from the innocent!” all the men stepped back and looked down, “now go home!” she said angrily and with that the men turned and slowly left. She sighed and turned back to the boy.

She smiled, “it’s alright they won’t come back for a while,” then she knelt beside him again, “are you hungry?” she asked and the boy nodded, “well come on then, you can come with me,”

The boy looked timidly from her to the precious kitten in his arms. The lady smiled again and asked, “Your name is Hector, right?” again he nodded, “well Hector, I’m sure that you little friend is hungry too, so why don’t you come along. I know my daughter would like to meet you,” she held out her hand and after a moment, he took it. She led him out of the town and up a small hill, to the house.

 

 

That was when you first met him. Opening the door, you saw him and your mother walking up the path.

You smiled and raced out, “mommy,” you cried as you hugged her, then you stepped back and looked to the little boy holding her hand and carrying a small black kitten. You glanced from your mother to him then smiled brightly.

“Hello,” you say to the boy and he stepped back.

“This is Hector,” you mother says.

You smile again, “hello Hector,” you say sweetly as you reach out you hand, “do you want to come play?”

He stepped back again and you giggle innocently, “it’s ok silly, I don’t bite,” Hector glanced from your hand to your face then slowly reached out and took it. You smiled and said, “come on lets go inside. We have fresh bread and milk,” then you led him inside.

Once he and his kitten were fed, you led him out and played together in the yard, leaving to kitten safe in the kitchen with your mother. You introduced him to your goat, (name) and your pet squirrel (name). You did most of the talking as he sat quietly and listened. He even smiled once or twice. Before you two knew it the sun had began to set.

“Oh no,” you said then looked at him, “we should go back inside,”

Hector glanced around and nodded. You grabbed his hand and went in.

“Oh,” your mother said as you pushed open the door, “I was just coming to get you two,” she said as she held out the kitten to Hector, who took it gently.

“What’s going on mommy?” you asked still holding Hectors hand.

“I have to take Hector home now,” she said. Suddenly his eyes went big and he pulled away, shaking his head, holding the kitten close.

“Hector?” your mother asked reaching for him.

“No!” he cried, making you jump. He hadn’t said a word all day.

“But Hector, you can’t stay overnight unless it’s okay with your parents”

“NO!” he yelled stepping against the wall, “I don’t want to go!”

You felt sad seeing him so upset.

“You can come anytime you want tomorrow, as soon as you wake up if you like,” you mother said soothingly.

“Really?” he asked as he wiped away tears.

“Promise,” she replied. He hung his head and sighed, as your mother opened the door.

“Hector,” you said as you stepped forward and grabbed his hand. He didn’t look at you so you gently grabbed his cheeks and kissed him on the forehead. He looked at you shocked.

“That’s how mommy makes me feel better,” you say smiling. He blushed and followed your mother out the door. You waved as they walked down the path, “see you tomorrow,”

 

 

The next morning, as soon as you went outside you saw him, coming up the path. Skipping up to him you say, “Hi Hector. Why are you here so early?”

He glanced to the ground, “you said as soon as I woke up,” he said.

You giggled gently and smiled, “I guess,” then you looked at him, “what happened to you Hector? Were the villagers being meanies again?” you asked as you gently ran you hand over his swollen cheek.

He winced and flinched away, “no, my mother, she didn’t like me being out all day yesterday,”

“Oh…” you replied and looked down. There was a pause before you cheered up and said, “Well since you are here, will you please help me with my chores? The faster we get them done the sooner we can play,”

Hector gave a small sigh, “okay,” he said, and then you took his hand and led him to the house. First, the both of you fed and watered (goat’s name) then your squirrel. Then you both sat on the grass.

“How did you get (squirrel name)?” Hector asked as he ran up him chest and over his shoulders.

“We didn’t. He was hurt so we helped him and he just never left,” you said reaching out as he bounced onto your arm and then to your shoulder, “how’s your kitten?” you asked.

Hector looked away, “mother took him away, and I haven’t seen him. I think…” he stopped sadly.

“Oh,” you say and then took his hand. He looked at you and you smiled sympathetically and said, “I’m sure the Lord is taking good care of him and he’s happy,”

“I hope so,” Hector said as he looked up at the clouds. You squeezed his hand gently then lay back on the grass.

The rest of the day was spent helping around the house or playing in the fields. Then as the sun was setting your mother sent him home again with the promise that he can come back.

 

As the night set in outside, you said good night to your mother. You went into your room and crawled into your bed. Before you knew you were asleep you felt a breeze and opened your eyes.

Your window was open, you realized but as you sat up you noticed something else. It looked like someone was there.

“Who’s there?” you whispered, your voice shaking.

“It’s me,” came Hectors voice.

You crept out of your bed and over to the window nervously, “why are you here?” You asked.

“I don’t want to go home,” he said as he crawled in.

“But… your mother?” you say confused, grabbing his hand gently.

“She won’t care,” he replied defensively.

You sighed and closed your window, then let your eyes adjust so you could see him, “well… my bed is big enough for both of us,” you said, stepping to it.

“No,” he replied, “I’ll sleep on the floor,”

“But you’ll get sick,” you say as you tighten your grip on his hand. You led the way to your bed and crawled up, “you can’t sleep on the floor,” you say strongly.

He crawled up beside you and you plugged your nose, “you need to get out of those icky clothes,” you say.

“Oh… okay,” he said. As he pulled of his shirt you slid off the bed and tiptoed over to the table by the door. After finding the candle, you turned and said, “you be quiet and stay here,” then you tiptoed out and lit the candle, then went back to your room as quickly as possible. You were glad your mother was already in her room.

“He sat there on your bed in only his pants. You smiled at him as you put the candle down. “I use daddy’s old shirts as night shirts so you can borrow one,” you explain as you grab one, “here,” you tossed it to him. As he pulled it on you carried the candle over and set it on your bedside table. Then you crawled up on the bed and sat beside him. As he stuck his hands out the arms you giggled and started rolling them up for him.

Once you were done you both sat looking at each other.

“You have pretty eyes,” you said suddenly.

He blinked and glanced away, “thank you,” he said then pulled your blankets back.

“I’m cold,” you murmured as you crawl under them. Hector followed your lead and snuggled down. You rolled over and blew out the candle and rolled back to face him.

“I don’t want to sleep,” he whispered softly.

“Why?” you asked.

“Because things come and I have bad dreams,”

You reached out and gently patted his head, “but you’re here, so you are safe,” you said. He nodded and rolled over so his back was to you. You continued to pet him, gently running your hand through his hair, until you could hear his light snore. You smiled and snuggled down then fell asleep.

And so, for weeks, your days and nights would be like this. You mother never knew that he would sneak over and sleep with you, safely tucked in, in your room, and if she did she didn’t show it.

But your happy life changed drastically once your village became convinced your mother was an evil witch. Your home was burned down and for the longest time you had thought Hector had died since you never saw him after that.

You ran away and was taken in and raised by a church nearby. You lived there contently for 13 long years. You grew into a beautiful woman and very much like your mother.

Only a few days ago had your life taken another serious turn. The wars with the demons had ended and life seemed to be better. Your town was far from the devastation so it didn’t seem to bother you so much.

You left for the market, hoping to buy some fresh apples and eggs when you felt as if someone was watching you. Casually you looked around and only saw a man with his hood up and his back to you. ‘Odd’ you thought as you stood watching him. Suddenly the wind picked up and threw his hood back, showing his loose silver hair as it whipped about. You gasped and your basket carelessly hit the ground as he turned and you raised your hands to cover your gapping shocked lips. You stood still staring at him as he stared back at you. The path between you two cleared in the crowd of unknowing strangers, and you instantly raced to him.

You tripped over the hem of you skirt and he caught you. Tears ran from your eyes as he took you into his strong warm arms, whispered your name. “Hector!” you cried as you held onto him. You didn’t care if anyone noticed the both of you. If anyone did they would just assume he had returned from the wars anyway. You just wanted to stay like this with him, just for a little longer.

 

Suddenly, you were being shaken. Opening your eyes, you saw him.

“The storm is over,” he said. Confused you looked around. “You fell asleep,” he explained.  
You smiled, “so I did,” you murmured, the turning to Hector, you hugged him. He stood there shocked as you nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his scent, “I love you Hector,” you whispered.

He relaxed and held you. “I love you too,” he whispered back, and then he pulled away and took your hand, “let's go home,” he said.  
You smiled and let him lead you.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact. i wrote this in 2012 after reading the manga. if you want more Hector back story and insight into what might happen with our boy, i highly recommend. i just wanted him to have a little bit of happiness.


End file.
